Silentium Est Aurem
Silentium Est Aurem is the sixth episode of Stargate: Enterprise Season One. Plot Queen Death's attacks on SG Pegasus bases have sent a responses from Homeworld Command by sending the DSC-304 Enterprise to Atlantis, where the crew meets their Executive officer Major John Martin's best friend Kyle Clarkson who is apart of the Atlantis Expedition. The mission is to head deep into Wraith Space and take out a Wraith Outpost that was told to the Atlantis team by their ally Larrin of the Traveler fleet and Commander of the Traveler generational ship! Script Chapters Teaser FADE IN EXT-SPACE Enterprise exits hyperspace and approaches the planet where Atlantis is at and enters orbit. INT-MESS HALL Major Martin looks out the window, when Colonel Taylor walks up to him. TAYLOR Hey we should be arriving at M3R-77155 in a few minutes. MARTIN (Sighs) It's been years since I talked to him, (beat) after the incident. She pats him on the shoulder. TAYLOR Maybe he's forgotten about it? Come on we're going to land. Taylor leaves as Martin follows. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE They both walk in as Taylor sat in her chair. TAYLOR Major take us to the City. Major Carlson inputs commands into her console. Sutherland turns to her. Sutherland Colonel we're picking up a signal from Atlantis. She nods and Sutherland brings it up over the radio. Technician (Over Radio) Enterprise, this is flight. You are clear for landing. TAYLOR (into Radio) Understood, flight. We have the beacon. EXT-SKY ABOVE ATLANTIS Enterprise flies through the atmosphere towards Atlantis. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE The viewer shows the city of Ancients floating in the water, as Taylor gets up from her chair. TAYLOR Wow she's beautiful. WOOSLEY (Over radio) Enterprise, this is Richard Woosley. I wanted to be the first to say "welcome to Atlantis." TAYLOR (Smiles, into radio) Thank you, Mister Woosley. We're getting a good look at your fair city even as we approach. WOOSLEY (Over Radio) Feel free to take a moment. But Stargate Command wants you to get started on your mission as soon as you've offloaded our supplies. Woosley out. Major Carlson works on the controls. EXT-PLANET SURFACE Enterprise lands on the pier. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE CARLSON (Pilot) Disengaging engines, securing thrusters exhaust. We're down. The Crew is amazed by the ship's first landing. TAYLOR (Smiles) Not bad, for a beginner come on let's save the galaxy. They leave the bridge. (End of Teaser, Starting Credits) Act One FADE IN (Notes: OPENING CREDITS FALLING OVER OPENING SCENES) EXT-PLANET SURFACE A established shot of Atlantis. INT-ATLANTIS BRIEFING ROOM Screen shows the last few attacks by Queen Death and her force, Colonel Taylor, Major Martin, Major Mason, and Major Sutherland are around the briefing room with Woosley, Colonel Sheppard, and Doctor McKay are there as well. TAYLOR We came across M58-G95 no survivors, (beat) we discovered Wraith weapons fire signatures. WOOSLEY So you think she'll attack Atlantis to get to Earth?? McKay chimes in. MCKAY Earth has always been the Wraith's goal since we got here. TAYLOR Their attacks on our new Gamma Site base proved that the Wraith isn't done getting to Earth and feed on the people. SHEPPARD We've got our allies in the Traveler Fleet keeping an eye out for Wraith Activity and been waiting for Todd to inform us as well. Woosley closes the report folder. WOOSLEY (Sighs) Till we hear from our allies or either off-world bases, (beat) the Enterprise will remain here as a defense against a Wraith attack on the city. Taylor leans forward. TAYLOR (Sighs) Mister Woosley we can only handle one Hive ship or cruiser but not if it's a massive fleet of Wraith ships and with their jamming technology to prevent us from beaming Nukes onboard and blowing them from the inside out. Woosley gets up. WOOSLEY Those are your orders Colonel Taylor and you'll follow them to the letter. Woosley gets up and leaves the briefing room. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Enterprise in orbit around Lantea. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE MASON Coming up on 0915 hours now Colonel. Taylor walks from behind the chair and sits in it. TAYLOR (Sighs) Maintain long-range scans, (beat) let Atlantis know we've not detected a single hyperspace window forming. Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Cast Starring *Ashley Kalfas as Lieutenant Colonel Marcia Taylor *Jarvis Davidson as Major John Martin Also Starring *TBA as Chief Stephanie Williams *Kevin Regan as Major Jack Mason *Delena Lusk as Captain Kara Carlson *TBA as Major Marie Sutherland *Jacob Elliot as Doctor Steven Carlson *Becky Elliot as Doctor Rachel Nelson Guest Stars *Jeremy Regan as Kyle Clarkson *TBA as Richard Woolsey *TBA as Colonel John Sheppard *TBA as Doctor Rodney McKay *TBA as Larrin Trivia Note Background Information